Pains up your backside
by mid-air
Summary: Can't do summaries .... Sigure being annoying. Kyo shouting. Yuki beating Kyo. Tohru being ... Tohru. But more! READ NOW! It's got humor!


Hokkai, this is a short task my sister set me to do. She gave me ten random words, and I had to make a story out of it. She also gave me the theme of _'Fruits Basket'_. This is what I came up with.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own _Fruits Baskets_. None of it. However I do own this plot line.

* * *

**The ten words**

Remember

Delta.

Paint brush.

Flopy disk.

Brain.

Andy.

Paddington.

Schnog.

Crack.

One day Tohru was watching the television with Shigure. She was flicking through the usual boring channels that the television picked up.

"Hey," Shigure cried. "That was Delta Goodrem,"

Tohru remained staring at him. A blank expression overcame her face.

"Don't worry, never mind," he said, waving his hand in the air. "I will just remain here, sitting blankly, gazing upon the television all humans love to watch. And you randomly flicking through the channels, absent mindly,"

"Oh I'm sorry," Tohru apologized. "You can watch whatever you want," he said manically, handing him the remote control.

"Ok!" Shigure smiled. "Oh," he suddenly remembered. "Yuki and Kyo are coming home soon. And you'll have to cook for them, because as you know, they would be hungry. So am I actually. My monster of a stomach is rumbling now," he laughed, holding his stomach, hearing it roar.Sigure carried on flicking through the channels, coming across a comedy.

"Ahh, here's more like it," he said, laughing at a character called Andy get up from a wheelchair, and began to walk.

Tohru stared at the screen. She didn't find this show a comedy at all!

"I'll start to prepare the food then," she said, gradually getting up from the floor, heading into the kitchen, still hearing Shigure crack up from the jokes.

"You know, if you were twice as clever as you are now, you sill wouldn't be clever," The purple haired boy stated as he went through the paper door.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" The cat shouted.

"No," he said, walking into the kitchen, seeing Tohru. "Ahh, Miss Honda, it's good to see you again," he happily greeted.

"Hello," Tohru smiled. "I guess Kyo's with you then,"

"Yes," he chuckled. "I wonder how you guessed,"

"YOU STUPID RAT!" He came bursting into the kitchen, scaring Tohru, making her drop the soup, she had carefully prepared. The liquid slowly seeped into the wooden floor, and became slippery. The freshly cut vegetables were on the floor and ruined. Yuki immediately got down on the floor, and started to assist Tohru clean up the mess.

"No, it's fine Yuki. I can handle it. It was my fault," she tried to stay calm.

"No it's fine Miss Honda. It's no problem," he smiled, then frowned, as he turned to his enemy. "Now look what you done," The rat tutted. "If you had a brain, you'd know that it's rude not to help,"

Tohru looked up at Kyo, and suddenly burst out laughing.

"What know!" he shouted, glaring at her.

She instantly stopped laughing. "Your ... T-shirt," she chuckled, gazing on the Paddington Bear T-shirt,"

"SHUT UP!" he shouted, and stormed out the room.

"Yes, it is amusing," Yuki chuckled.

"Why is he wearing it?" Tohru pondered aloud, unaware that she does that sort of things. Yuki chuckled.

"He lost a bet to Uo in rich man poor man," he laughed.

"Ohh," Tohru smiled. "I guess that is something she would do,"

"Yes. And Kyo thought he would win, so he couldn't refuse. But obviously he was wrong," he stated. "Stupid cat," he muttered, finishing clearing up. "I'm going up to my room now. Can you please tell me when dinner is ready," he smiled, walking off.

'_I can never understand why those two hate each other so much mom. Well, I guess that I can't change that. Well, I better start cooking, or else Shigure will die,'_ she contemplated.

Meanwhile, Kyo was at his usual place. The roof. He was thinking about nothing, gazing at the sky. There was a sudden blinding pain, shooting up his back.

"Shit!" he swore, getting up, and looking behind him, seeing what it was. "A PAINTBRUSH!" he yelled, with confusement. "Why would a paint brush be up here!" he thought, slowling lying back down, gazing up at the clouds.

He then heard some footsteps coming up to him. He instantly knew who it was.

"I brought you some soup," The girl smiled at him, offering it out.

He didn't answer.

Tohru managed to climb onto the roof, and hand it to him face to face.

"I didn't want you to eat it cold, and I knew you were hungry."

"How would _you_ know that?" he asked without any expression.

"Because you always are," she laughed. He chuckled along. Tohru, shocked at his response, smiled broadly.

'_Yay! Mom, I finally made him laugh,'_

"You should smile more," she stated. "You have a nice smile," Tohru smiled broadly at him.

"Was that like an aim of yours?" Kyo smirked.

"Well, yeah. I just want to make you happy," she paused.

"You already have," he smirked, his face slowly getting closer to her.

He slowly closed his eyes, his head gradually getting closer to hers. She began to close her eyes, and their lips were a mer centimeter away.

"Hey, hav-" A voice spoke to them.

Both swiftly pulled away, bright red, embarassed about what was going to happen.

"Hey," Shigure smirked. "You two were going to schnog. Aww, young romatic love," he sighed. "Kyo and Tohru. I knew that you two were going to hook up together. But it was only a matter of time," he carried on, making Kyo and Tohru turn a crimson even quicker. "Oh what would Yuki-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Kyo exploded, and jumped off the roof.

"I only wanted to know where my floppy disk was!"

* * *

R&R Thanks! 


End file.
